Little Miss Daredevil the Unstoppable Little Miss
Little Miss Daredevil the Unstoppable Little Miss is a parody on the MAD skit, Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine. Cast * Little Miss Daredevil as Thomas * Little Miss Giggles as Percy * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as Sir Topham Hatt * Doc (From The Little Engine That Could) as Harold * Frank Barnes as Himself * Mrs. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as The Little Blue Tank Engine (Cameo) * Mr. Mean as Arthur (Cameo) * Little Miss Calamity as Stepney (Shadow, Cameo) * Norman (From TTTE) as Lightning McQueen * Captain (From TTTE) as Mater Transcript * Narrator: It was a lovely day on Dillydale, the air was crisp and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. * Sam: Miss Daredevil, I’m giving you a much-needed tune-up, my friend. * Narrator: Said Fireman Sam. * Little Miss Daredevil: Oh boy! Thanks! * Sam: Now as soon as I put your rockets back in, you’ll be good as new. * (Sam slaps Miss Daredevil) * Little Miss Daredevil: Wait, why am I rolling? Am I moving or are the trees moving? What did you say about my rockets? You took out my what?! Holy cow, I can’t stop! * Sam: (Sighs) Clearly, this is why I don’t have real friends. * Little Miss Daredevil: (Shouting) LOOK OUT!!! I’VE NO BRAKES!!! * Narrator: screamed Miss Daredevil, and indeed…She did not. * (Title Card: Little Miss Daredevil the Unstoppable Little Miss) * Frank: Alright, talk to me. * Sam: Well, it seems Miss Daredevil is out of control and we can’t stop her. * Little Miss Daredevil: WHY CAN’T I STOP!?!? * Doc: This is Doc the Doctor Engine. How can I help you? * Narrator: asked Doc. * Frank: Doc, this is control. I need you to shoot at Miss Daredevil and make her fall over. * Doc: “Shoot at Miss Daredevil”? Why I couldn’t! Miss Daredevil is my friend! * Frank: Your “friend” is about to crash head-first into a nearby town. (Groans) This is why I never work with talking machines! Well, it’s like they say: Never send a smiley doctor train to do an action star’s work. * Sam: Nobody says that! * Frank: What’s her cargo? * Sam: Pardon? * Frank: Miss Daredevil! Her cargo! What’s she carrying?! * Sam: Oh, nothing to dangerous: Pillows, soft cheeses, a nuclear bomb. * Frank: A nuclear bomb?! * Sam: AND Soft Cheeses! Sheesh, were you even listening? * Frank: Alright, come on! I’ve got someone to catch! * Sam: Oh ho, that’s just terrible! * Captain: I like this scene, Norman! * Norman: See, Captain? It’s good to travel the world! * (Suddenly, Little Miss Daredevil runs them over) * Little Miss Daredevil: I’m sorry about that! I’m unstoppable! It’s a medical condition! * Frank: I gotta a partner with her?! I told you! I work alone! * Little Miss Giggles: I like you. * Sam: Look, nobody knows the paths better than Miss Giggles. * Frank: Fine. Just try to keep up, Junior! * Little Miss Giggles: You’re a nice man. * Little Miss Daredevil: (Screams) Somebody help me! * (Doc shoots at her) * Little Miss Daredevil: Doc, what are you doing?! * Doc: I’m sorry, Miss Daredevil, I have wheels to feed! * (Doc continues shooting) * Frank: What’s that crazy doctor train doing?! Doesn’t he know that if he hits that bomb, we’re doomed? * Little Miss Giggles: I like clouds. * Frank: Yeah, ain’t that the truth? You know, you and I aren’t aren’t so different after all. Category:Parodies